Why Lucy?
by Lindsay Schmidt
Summary: what happens when lucy gets kidnapped


Lucy Messer was sitting in her 5th grade class on career day waiting for her turn to talk about her parents jobs she was a lot more mature then most kids are in your class, but I guess that's what happens when both of your parents are NYPD detectives. Lucy's parents always told Lucy: 'our job is dangerous, if anyone asks you about your family do not say anything if you don't know them' it was a quote that Lucy would never forget her parents were very protective of her. They told her the story of when her mother was kidnapped and when her father was shot. Sometimes Lucy didn't want to here them, they were too hard to hear, but Lucy felt very safe everyday. Her whole family was NYPD. Right now one of Lucy's best friend was up talking about her mothers job her friends' name was Becky Fetes, her mother is a watress after Becky it was Lucy's turn. The sound of clapping brought her out of her head space.

Lucy its your turn." her teacher Mrs. Davis said. Lucy stood up and walked to the front of the classroom to begin talking about her parents job. "My parents are NYPD detectives they work in the crime lab they interrogate and work with evidence they catch bad guys like kidnappers and murderers." everyone started to clap. "Ok does anybody have any questions." One student raised there hand her name is Brandi Pembleton.

"I wanna hear a story something that happened, to your parents." Brandi was kinda the brat of the class the one that thinks she is all that. The snobby one her father was a firefighter so she thought her dad had to most dangerous job. Before Lucy could respond her teacher did."

"Brandi that question is private its not very nice to ask."

" I'm sure her parents have never been in real danger anyway." Brandi said with her little attitude. now Lucy was getting mad.

"I have a story to tell it happened before I was born, my father was being tormented by a man named Shane Casey…" before Lucy could continue her teacher spoke up.

"I remember him he was a very dangerous man he escaped prison 2 times and kidnapped a NYPD detective and a young girl…." The teacher stopped and looked at Lucy and she knew exactly what she was asking. "The NYPD detective that was kidnapped was my mother and the little girl was Laryssa Ferlie, Casey kidnapped her to get revenge on my father for putting his brother away. He told my dad that it was only fair he lost someone he loved then so should he. But in the end Shane Casey was shot and killed by the NYPD and NCIS who were in the city for another case."

All the kids sat amazed at what they heard and so did the teacher. Another student raised her hand this child was named Amanda Pembleton. She is Brandi's twin sister and she is a lot nicer too.

"Lucy do you have anymore storys there so cool to listen to." Lucy nodded and started to think then she thought of one. "Around when I was just born, my family just finished a case they were working on and were remembering the death of detective Jess Angell who died earlier that day when people crashed into a bar when she was on protective duty and got shot twice, they say she didn't make it to the hospital in time, but when people in a white car drove by and shot into the bar everyone ducked for cover, when they relized that the shooting had stopped everyone started to get up but my dad. He got shot in the leg and could not move, he was paralyzed from the waste down for a while until one day my mother woke up and saw he was standing in my room holding me he. My mother tells me that the day he got shot was the worst day of her life." Lucy ended almost having tears in her eyes that story always makes her cry it makes her think she could have grown up without a father. Another student raised his hand his name is Mitch.

"You said family I don't get it isn't it just you mom and dad?" Mitch asks. Lucy looks at him and thinks yeah I did say family. "the New York crime lab is a second home for me, all the detectives are like family I call them all my aunts and uncle except for detective Mac Taylor and Stella Bonesara who are my god parents." Another student raised her hand her name was Kelsey Faulks.

"Don't you ever feel in danger like someone could come after you?"

Lucy thought for a moment then looked out the window and saw who else Uncle Don. "No I don't" Lucy responds.

"Why not." asks Kelsey.

Lucy smiles and points out the window across at Flack and waves. "That's why." Everyone looks out the window and sees the man that waves back.

"Hey isn't that your uncle Lucy?" Amanda Herman says she is Lucy's best friend.

"Yeah"

"Why do you feel safe with him around?" Kelsey asks.

"Because he may be Uncle Don to me but to most others he is NYPD detective Don Flack." Just as they are all looking at Flack and waving a man in a mask appears behind him and gives him a shot of sedative. Lucy watches as her strong Uncle falls to the ground out cold everyone looks at Lucy as fear rushes over her and the first thought that comes to her head is that there coming for her and she has no where to run. She started to cry she fell to her knees what was happening? Her uncle was just knocked out right in front of her and now she was next. Announcements came over the loud speaker in the school and principal Birch came on to it.

"Attentions all student and staff we have un known men in the school armed this is a code red, code red this is not a drill!" she said. All the students flipped there desks over like in the drills and hid but Lucy instead she went to the phone. "Hello New York Crime lab, how can I help you?"

"I'm Lucy Messer I need to speak with my father Danny Messer right now its an emergency!"

"Okay let me put you through to him." Before Lucy knew the voice that made her smile everyday came on to the phone. "Messer?"

"Dad, oh my god dad."

"Luce what's wrong?"

"There is men in the school with guns there coming after me I was looking out the window at Uncle don when men came up behind him and knocked him out now there in the school and there coming for me! Dad please help." Lucy was crying herstaricaly now.

"Luce baby I'm coming okay I will be there soon as I can okay I'm gonna go get everyone don't hang up ok?" Danny started to cry his poor little girl was being hunted by men trying to take her from him and Lindsay. Danny ran as fast as he could through the lab happy to find everyone in one place. Danny was still on the phone with Lucy and could here her crying it broke his heart. "We have to get to Lucy's school now there are men in there going after her and she is stuck in her classroom we have to leave now!' everyone grabbed their stuff and left in one second.

Lucy's POV

Lucy sat on the phone with her father as he ran through the lab, she looked around and saw everyone hiding under there desks but Lucy felt safer on the phone with her father she could here him yelling to everyone to get them to go and they did now all Lucy needed was at least 15 minutes or with Mac driving more like 9 or 10.

"Lucy get under a desk you cant sit out in the open." Her teacher yelled to her.

'No I'm on the phone with my dad their coming they should be here soon." Mrs. Davis didn't want to argue so she just went back under her desk.

Everyone again

They were in the car and Lindsay took the phone from Danny to talk to her daughter.

"Lucy?" Lindsay said into the phone.

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby its me are you okay?"

"Yea…" Lucy didn't even finish when her classroom door flew open. And Lindsay heard a man say there you are then she just heard Lucy scream, for her father. Danny grabed the phone and started to listen hopefully to get something to go on he heard Lucy yell something to her friend then a crash. But then the screaming just stopped and in the background he heard faint gunshots like they were coming from the distance. "Luce?, Lucy?" Danny yelled.

"Mac step on it." Lindsay yelled.

Lucy pov

Lucy heard her mother come on the phone, her mother was so afraid. "Lucy?" her mom said she responded quickly know that there is not that many classrooms in her small school so they could be there at any time. "Mom?" Lucy heard herself say.

"Yeah baby its me, are you okay?" Her mother asks Lucy was just about to answer when her classroom door flew open.

"There you are." the man said with a deep voice.

"No, no, no, Dad, Dad, help me!" All of a sudden Lucy's friend ran up and jumped on the kidnapper back. "Amanda no stop your going to get hurt." then all of a sudden the man flew Amanda into the desks. And they walked out into the street, she saw her Uncle regaining consciousness.

"Uncle Don, help?" She yelled. Don Flack got up slowly he was still dizzy from the sedative. "Lucy! NO" he yelled. He pulled out his gun to take shots the first one hit the man carrying Lucy in his leg, then he shot again and hit him in his shoulder, but it didn't do anything he just kept on walking Lucy was screaming still. They threw her in the back of the black van and hit her with something to knock her out so she couldn't scream.

Danny, Mac, Lindsay, Adam, Stella and Hawks pulled up to Lucy's school, Danny got out and ran as fast as he could into the school Mac was right behind him. Stella walked behind them, Lindsay and Hawks ran to check on Flack. And Adam stayed behind at the car to wait for backup. When Lindsay and Hawks got to Don he was still passed out Hawks pulled out his flash light to look at him and make sure their was no damage to his brain. Don woke up from the light, "Lindsay, Hawks, hey what's up."

"Don what happened?" Hawks asked. "Um…a…I was waving to Lucy from her classroom window and then someone stuck something in my neck and then I passed out."

"Don where is Lucy?" Lindsay asks looking directly into Don's eyes.

"They took her the men I tried to stop them Lindsay, I swear I tried." Those word hit Lindsay like a pile of brick. No not her Lucy.

"Lindsay I am so sorry I tried to stop them." Don said.

"Don what else do you remember?" Hawks asks.

"Oh yeah I shot one of them twice." and the license place started with 453 and their were 4 of them I think they were all male but a female was driving."

"Good Don, lets go can you stand?"

"Yeah I think so." Don stood up and they started to walk towards the school to see what Danny and Mac found out.

Meanwhile

Danny and Mac walked into the school and went directly into the office.

"Who are you?" Principal Birch asked. Danny and Mac both held up their badge. The principal looked at them for a second then looked at Danny. "How I just called the police 5 minutes ago how did you get here so fast?" she asked.

"My daughter called us." Danny says.

"One of the students in this schools father is NYPD?"

"Yes and her mother." Mac says.

"Who is the child?" The principal asks.

"Lucy Messer." Danny says. The principals face turned white, Great the one kid in the school who's parents are both NYPD happen to be the one that gets kidnapped.

"Where is her classroom?" Danny asks.

"Down the hall and to the right, room 113." They looked away and headed down to Lucy's classroom. When they got there they saw all the scared children look up from there seats. Danny looked over to the phone and saw it off the hook, he just saw Lucy sitting there scared.

"NYPD, I am detective Mac Taylor and this is Danny Messer." Brandi Pembleton was the first to speak up. "Hey your Lucy's father and your Lucy's god father." Mac and Danny nodded. Danny stopped and looked around the room at the kids. "Where is Amanda Herman?" Amanda stood up and walked over to Danny. "Hi Mr. Messer" Amanda said quietly. Amanda goes over Danny's all the time to hang out with Lucy.

"Amanda what happened?" Danny asks.

"Umm we were listening to Lucy talking and she looked out her window when she was talking about her Uncle we were waving to him then someone came up behind him and stuck him with a needle and he fell then the principal said their was a code red we all hid Lucy was sitting by the door and on the phone then they came in the grabbed Lucy I tried to help, I jumped on the mans back and he pushed me off but I scratched him before he left with Lucy but then I heard gun shots."

"Ok that's good Amanda I want you to walk down to the office to see detective Stella Bonasara to get the DNA off of you it wont hurt." Amanda nodded and walked out, and at the same time Lindsay walked in with Hawks and Flack and it looks like Lindsay has been crying. They stood behind Danny for a second till he turned around and walked out, and they followed.

"What did you find out?" Mac asks.

"Flack shot one of the men twice we got blood from the scene and there were 4 of them." Lindsay said.

"okay I want you, Danny and Flack to go back, Danny, Lindsay go over the evidence, Flack put out an amber alert on Lucy, and give every police officer in this city a photo of Lucy, this case is now top priority every other case will be at the bottom of the list. Now go get to work." As they walked out he watched them Danny was holding Lindsay close to him as she cried into his side. Why did it have to be them, why Lucy.

Lucy woke up, her head was pounding, obviously she was still in the back of the truck. She wasn't tied up so she tried to look around but there were no windows, so she couldn't see any street signs or buildings. She looked in front of herself and saw a cell phone it had a note. She read it out loud. "Lucy I know you want to go home to your NYPD family but I cant let that happen they aren't fit to be parents you will never see them again were gonna take good care of you me and my friends, but just so you know were nice we left you a phone it cant be traced but you have 4calls 6 minutes each call when ever you want, we have a long ride ahead of us so get comfortable, see you soon Lucy." Lucy started to cry where were they taking her she wanted to go home, she opened the phone and their was a photo of all of the NYPD laughing together, she was in her mothers arms. She dialed her dads number as fast as she could, it rang a couple times till he picked up.

"Messer?"

"Dad." Lucy said crying.

"Lucy baby where are you?"

"I don't know, I wanna come home daddy please." Lucy said crying even more. Danny was running threw the lab to get to Adam so he can trace the call.

"Lucy were working on it, do you have any idea where they are taking you?"

"No but I only have 3 phone calls, and 6 minutes left, daddy hurry please."

"Lucy were trying baby." Danny just arrived in Adams lab and Lindsay was in there too.

"Adam trace this, its Lucy." Lindsay's head pops up.

"Danny let me talk to Lucy." Danny nodded and handed the phone to Lindsay.

"Lucy, baby your on speaker phone are you okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah for now he said I will never go home they wont let me." Lucy said still crying.

"What did he say exactly?" Danny asks.

"That you and mommy were bad parents, so they took me so I would have a better childhood, and that were driving really far away I don't know where mommy daddy I am scar…" before Lucy could finish the line went dead. Danny looked at the phone it said 6 minutes. Lindsay fell on her knees Danny went down and pulled her into a hug. He looked up to Adam. "Anything?" Danny asked. "Danny I'm sorry I tried the phone is untraceable, there was nothing I could do." Danny looked down to Lindsay and was holding her tightly rocking her back and forth as she cried. Mac walked in the room followed by Stella. He looked at Adam, Adam got up and followed Mac and Stella out of the room. "Adam what happened?" Mac asked. "Danny got a call it was from Lucy the call can only last 6 minutes each call and she has 3 calls. I tried tracing it but it was untraceable." Adam says quickly.

"Adam what else did Lucy say did she say why they took her?" Stella asks starting to cry a little.

"Yeah, she said it was because Danny and Lindsay were bad parents and Lucy needed a good childhood."

Lucy was still in the back of the trucks it has felt like hours she was curled up in a ball crying, she just wanted to go home be with her mom and dad. But she knew they would never let her go. Then all of a sudden the van stopped Lucy looked to the back of the truck and saw someone walk around it. They opened up the back and they grabbed her she let out a high scream but they duck tapped her mouth shut. They picked her up and took her into a yellow house with a red door. When they walked in there was a kitchen, after the kitchen there was a room it was pink and had 3 locks on the outside of the door, they put her inside the room and took off the duct tape.

"Alright Lucy, you be good okay ill be back with dinner in a little bit here is the phone, is there anything you want?" The kidnapper asks.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Lucy yells.

"Sweety this is your home now he closes the door and she heard the locks click one by one." There was no getting out of this unless her mom and dad came and got her. She looked around the room and saw there was a pink bed with pink netting on it that said princess Lucy on it. But on the bed there was a cat he stuck out he was black, she walked over to him and the tag said Colby on it the cat was cute but had a weird look in his eyes. She decided to leave it be she walked back to look at the rest of the room in the corner she saw a bunch of stuffed animals all light pink but there was something white she walked over and moved the pink teddy bear to reveal a cute little dog her name was Victoria. The dog looked nice and she sat down and started petting it, it curled up next to her almost to comfort her that's what she needed.

"I need to set up an amber alert for Lucy Messer, she is a NYPD Detective daughter she is top priority at this point." Don Flack said yelling into his phone, these people were not getting how important this was right now. " Yes she is 10 years old, dirty blond hair, brown eyes, yes I told you already bother her parents are detectives, thank you" Flack just got off the phone it took 15 minutes to get an amber alert out on Lucy.

Autumn Messer was sitting in her home in Italy, watching her soap opera when it was interrupted by and important message.

"Please excuse this interuption but we have breaking news from New York. It appears that a 10 year old girl was kidnapped from her school earlier today when 2 men broke into the school. The young girl has blond hair and brown eyes. Her name is Lucy Messer, both her parents Danny and Lindsay Messer are NYPD detectives please contact Mac Taylor at 555-4008 If u have any information on this little girl." The TV went back to its normal show and Autumn Messer ran to her phone to call Danny.

Danny was sitting in his lab working on evidence that Stella got out from underneath Amanda's nails from where she scratched the kidnapper. Danny's phone rang and he ran to it.

"Lucy?"

"No Danny its your mother, when were you planing on telling me about Lucy I have to find out over the news."

"Sorry Ma I have been kind of busy trying to find the bastards who took her." Danny says anger clearly showing in his voice he didn't have time for this. "Listen Ma I gotta go…"

"No Danny we need to talk. How are you and Lindsay holding out." Autumn said. Danny sighed. "Ma Lindsay isn't doing to well she went home today she couldn't be in the lab. I am trying to get done so I can get home" Danny just finished his sentence when he heard a beep. "Ma I gotta go talk to you soon." Danny hung up and looked at the results "Josh Kane." Danny saw Flack walk by. "Flack." Danny yelled. "I got a match to a Josh Kane."

"Danny can you get an address?" Flack asks.

"Yeah, hold on." Danny typed for a couple seconds into the computer. " 342 King street."

"Alright Danno lets go."

Lucy woke up to the sound of the growling of the dog she sat up and watched the door opened up. Colby jumped up and jumped in his owners arms. The dog stood up and sat in front of Lucy blocking her from her kidnapper.

"Victoria come" he said Victoria didn't move. "Victoria I said come." The dog still just sat there, the kidnapper walked up and grabbed the dog by her collar and dragged her out of the room. He put the cat down out side the door too and closed it. He turned and looked at Lucy, he was just looking at he no words.

"What do you want?" Lucy yells.

"Lucy that is no way to speak to your father." He says calmly to her.

"No its not but your not my father. Danny Messer is." She yells even louder at him.

"NO Lucy he isn't I am he is a bad father he cant take care of you. I CAN." He says yelling at her.

"Your wrong he is a great father better then you, you have me locked in a room, just let me go please." He walked up to Lucy and grabbed her arm and pulled her off the ground he slapped her once across the face and she fell back to the floor crying again. "Can I have the dog back please and some food I am hungry."

"Only on one condition." He said with a evil smile on his face.

"What." Lucy asked.

"You call Danny and tell him that I am your new father and you call me dad."

"No, that will use up one of my phone calls."

"It will be a free call." He said.

"But….." Lucy heard he stomach growal she has not eaten since this morning. "Okay I will, but not now." The man nodded and walked out of the room. What was she going to do.

Danny and Flack pulled up as they got out of the car Flack grabbed Danny's arm.

"Danny you cant go crazy on this guy if he is here, we want him to talk not be afraid too." Danny nodded and they began walking again. They got to the door and Don began to pound on the door. "NYPD open up." After that the door opened up and a man came to the door, but it wasn't Josh Kane. "Who are you?" Don asks.

"Im Brandon." He said. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah were looking for this man." Danny held up a photo off Josh Kane.

"That's my brother, what did he do?"

"He is a suspect in a kidnapping of Lucy Messer. Now tell me where is he." Don said.

"I…I ..I don't know I haven't seen my brother since he left this morning."

"What time was that at." Danny asks.

"Umm I think around 9:00am."

Danny turns to Flack. "That's about the time Lucy was kidnapped. Don nodded and turned back to Brandon. "Can we come in please, to look around see if we can find any thing on where your brother is?"

"Sure come on in." Danny and Flack walked in to the apartment and look around.

"Danny look at this."

"It looks like a ticket of some sort, Its to burned to tell here. We need to take this.

"Okay." Said Brandon.

"Don't leave town and if your brother comes back or you talk to him call us if you don't, you will be an accessory to kidnapping."

Lindsay was sitting at home laying on Lucy's bed when she heard the door open.

"Danny?"

"Oh Lindsay no its Autumn, I am sorry." Autumn walked up to Lindsay and pulled her into a hug, Lindsay started crying again into Autumn. But they were interrupted when Lindsay's phone rang.

"Messer?" She answered. She was recently crying.

"Babe, its Danny why don't you come in I need one of my girls with me please."

"Alright Danny I will be in soon, and your mom just got here."

"She can come to we got somewhere the blood came back to a Josh Kane me and Flack just got back from his apartment, his brother was there he wasn't, we found a burnt ticket of some sort."

"Ill be right in, bye." "Danny wants me to come in you can come with lets go." Autumn nodded and they left.

Stella was in the lab with Adam looking for DNA from the blood but it kept coming up nothing not in the system at all either this guy was a first timer or is so good he has never got caught. But then Mac walked in. "Stella, did you get anything on the blood?"

"No I put it threw all the data bases for convicted felons nothing came up, Mac this guy isn't in the data base he's either really good or he is a first timer."

"Ok well Danny got hit on the skin from under Amanda's nails and it came back to a Josh Kane."

"Mac we put him away a couple years ago for kidnapping."

"Yeah I know, he is definitely one of them that took Lucy."

Lucy was just walking around the room now, there was nothing to do he put her in a pink room, of all colors pink, she hates pink. The door opened up and the man walked up and grabbed Lucy's had and walked her out of the room he was nice about like a father and daughter walking down the street together. He took her into the kitchen and put in one of the chair Lucy didn't dare try to run, she sat there like a good little girl. He appeared behind her with a plate of chicken nuggets and Mac cheese with a cup of chocolate milk, she was confused she didn't call her dad and didn't call him dad why was he feeding her.

"Eat." He said to her. Lucy nodded and went to eat, but stopped.

"Can I have some ketchup please?" She asked with a small voice. He nodded and went to the fridge and brought some back to her. She started to eat a women walked in. She looked at the man and sat down across from Lucy they said nothing Lucy just continued to eat. When she was finished he grabbed her hand and took her back to the room, but Lucy stopped him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He nodded and pointed towards the bathroom. Lucy didn't really have to go but she needed to find a way out and get home. She got into the bathroom and saw their was a window but it had bars on it and was way to high for Lucy anyway she waited a few more moments before she flushed the toilet so he thinks she really did go to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked out she walked into the room without any protest and he waved to her and closed the door and locked them. She jumped up on the bed and layed down and looked up that was the first time she noticed that there was a TV above the bed she looked up and turned it on she flipped through the channels but stopped at the news, she saw a photo of herself and Mac was on talking about it.

"We have no new improvement on the search for Lucy Messer her parents are helping in the lab as we speak, we do know that we have a positive identity on one of the kidnappers. His name is Josh Kane." They showed a photo of him. "If you have any information on his where about please contact us at 555-4008." Lucy looked at the photo for a second then noticed that was the man we she kept seeing. "That's his name." Lucy said out loud to her self.

Lindsay was driving down the street towards the lab she went past Lucy's school and saw that there were still CSI's processing the scene. Lindsay was not paying attention untill Autumn started to talk.

"Lindsay you okay?" She asks. No Lindsay wanted to say but she didn't want to say that.

"Yeah I'm okay, just thinking." Autumn nods and goes back to looking in front. And so did Lindsay. They were pulling up to the lab and they got into the car parking lot, they parked next to Danny's car.

"Look at that Danny got him self a ticket." Autumn said.

"I don't think that's a ticket Lindsay walked up to Danny's car windshield and picked it up by the corner. "it's a note from someone."

"Lindsay what does it say."

"I don't know, I don't want to open it incase it has something to do with Lucy lets get up to the lab." Autumn nodded and they walked towards the elevator. When the elevator dinged for the 35th floor, they walked out. Lindsay saw Danny.

"Danny." She yelled. Danny stopped and starting to walk towards them. He was about to say something when he saw the note.

"What's that?" he asks.

"I don't know I found it on your car, I didn't want to open it incase it had to do with Lucy. Since Danny had gloves he took it from Lindsay and walked towards the lab. Lindsay and Autumn followed behind when they got in there Mac and Stella and Adam were in there talking, when they saw them walk in they stopped talking and looked at them. Mac saw the envelope in Danny's hand.

"Danny what is that?" Mac asks.

"I don't know Lindsay found it on my car when she got here. I am gonna look over it for fingerprints, hopefully we can get something." Danny walked over to where he looks for finger prints. Everyone was watching him. He put the finger print powder on the envelope nothing came out it was clean. Danny looked at the others and shook his head.

"Nothing but there is a note inside." Danny said.

"Ill read it" Lindsay says as she puts gloves on and walks to Danny she takes the note from Danny. " Messer, I know I am sure your missing little Lucy she is a very good child, its so sad that she got stuck with such bad parents, but we are taking great care of her and she is healthy. She saw detective Taylor on the news and so did I. Since you know who I am so does Lucy. You will never get her back. And she is not alone, there is my dog and cat keeping her company. You can keep on trying to get her back but you cant were to far away. Good Luck your gonna need it." Lindsay said trying not to cry. "This is ridiculous why hasn't Lucy called us again?" Just as she said that Danny's phone rang. Danny put it on speaker phone and picked up. "Lucy?" He said.

"Dad." Danny could tell she has been crying.

"Lucy its me, were all here and so is your grandmother, what's going on?"

"I don't know im in a pink bedroom, there are 3 locks on a door."

"Is he feeding you Luce."

"Yeah. All the windows have bars on them I already looked." She said starting to cry again.

"Ok Lucy were going to get you back, do what he asks. For now, did he do anything to you ?" Danny asks.

"He hit me once, cause I wouldn't call him dad." She said. Danny looked over to everyone the expressions on each of there faces was so different. Lindsay was crying, Mac was angry like he was going to rip the guys head off, Stella was sad looking down at her feet, Flack was emotionless ever since Jess Died he was afraid to show emotion but we knew he felt something he had his head down Adam was watching Just watching Danny and Hawks was standing back with his arms across his chest leaning against a wall. "Lucy you tell me the next time he hurts you got it?"

"Yeah dad but I only have 4 calls."

"That's ok Lucy we will find you just call me if anything happens. You have 30 seconds left we love you we will find you soon."

"I love all of you too bye." When Lucy hung up Danny was about to throw the phone against the wall, but Flack grabbed his arm.

"Danny its Lucy's only way to get a hold of you." Danny nodded and walked over to Lindsay put his arms around her and walked out of the lab towards the elevator.

"Mac we have to do something soon." Stella said.

"I know but we don't have the evidence we must have missed something. Go everyone go over the evidence look for something we missed, GO!"

Danny was holding Lindsay close to them as they stood in the elevator it was silent. They waited for the doors to open then they walked out of the elevator out to the car, they got in and the ride was silent most of the way till Danny spoke.

"Linds I am sorry I should have had someone watching over her."

"Danny its not your fault, neither of us were gonna know someone was going to take her don't beat yourself up over it."

"Lindsay maybe Josh Kane is right maybe I am a bad father, I wasn't there to protect our daughter."

"Daniel Messer don't you dare say that you are a wonderful father Lucy loves you very much and she does not blame you or me she was in school, we cant watch over her every second of the day." They pulled up to there house and went in side when they got in Danny sat on the couch followed by Lindsay. " this is no one to blame except for the bastards that took her from us." Danny wouldn't look up, she could tell how this was effecting him, ever since Louie died he was very protective over his family.

"Linds, I love you."

"I love you too Danny, she will come home." Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay and she curled up next to him and fell asleep after she did he did too.

After Lucy hung up with her dad she laid back down on to the bed and was flipping threw the channels until she found her favorite TV show CSI she loved watching it with her parents cause they always made fun of how fake it was and that it isn't that simple. For the first time since she was taken she smiled and laughed a little. Why was it taking so long for them to find her they knew who one of the guys are. Lucy decided to just fall asleep Victoria jumped up on the bed with Lucy it scared Colby so he jumped to the ground and hissed at Lucy and walked to the corner of the room.

Danny woke up around 2 hours later, and looked at Lindsay she was still asleep for now. Danny then thought about the note obviously someone had to of put it there. Danny dialed Mac.

"Detective Taylor?" He answered.

"Mac I have an idea, someone had to of put the note on my car right so they must have got caught on tape."

"Danny you're a genius ill call you if it gives us anything." Mac said then hung up. Danny realized that Lindsay started to stir but she didn't wake up.

" Mommy I need help please." Lucy called out to her mother. Lindsay went threw there home it was dark and late Danny was still at work.

"Lucy what it is?" Lindsay got to Lucy and saw that there was a gun held to Lucy's head by Shane Casey.

"What no your supposed to be dead. I watched them kill you 10 years ago."

"Sorry Lindsay I guess I just wont die, but she will." Casey says as he nods at Lucy.

"No please don't hurt her she is just a little girl."

" I am sorry Lindsay but you escaped me that girl Laryssa escaped me but she cant, you have no weapon." Casey said.

"Please don't." Shane Casey pulled the trigger and Lucy fell to the ground a puddle of blood underneath her.

"Lucy NO!" Lindsay yelled.

"Now its your turn Lindsay." Shane Casey turned to Lindsay and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Lindsay yelled as she woke up from her dream, Danny put his arms around her and she let out another scream.

"Lindsay its me shhh its okay I am here relax." Danny said quietly. Lindsay looked up at Danny and started to cry she grabbed on to Danny's shirt and started to cry into his shirt. Danny held her tight until she started to calm down.

"Lindsay honey what's wrong.

"I had a nightmare that's all."

"What was it about?" Danny asked caring showed in his voice. Lindsay hesitated for a moment for a moment. "It was Shane Casey he, he killed Lucy then me."

"Lindsay baby he is dead your safe and when Lucy comes home she will be too.

"Adam Hawks did you get anything off of the tape?" Mac asks, as he and Stella and Flack walked in to the lab.

"Yeah we got a lot actually." Adam says he looks back at the screen. "We were going through the tape and we found two people. The first one walked in to the picture it was dark but you can see her picture, were putting it through the data base now. Then if you fast forward it about 10 minutes, a man comes up to the car and takes the note he opens it and reads it then puts it back, but since he had gloves on we cant get any finger prints."

"Adam rewind it to when the second person comes into view then pause it." Flack says. Adam rewinds it and pauses it. "I know who that is he is Josh Kane's brother me and Danny talked to him at his apartment.

"Alright Flack go pick up Brandon Hall and bring him in he knows something he's not telling us." Flack left and after he walked out one of Adam's machines went off.

"We got a match off the tape it's a match to Kailah Carter, she was arrested for drug position and attempted murder but was only put away for 8 years." Hawks said.

"Do you have an address?" Stella asked.

"Yeah its umm, 322 kings street." Hawks answered back to Stella.

"Me and Stella will go pick her up." Mac says. Stella and Mac walked out of the lab. They stepped into the elevator and after the doors shut Stella looked at Mac

"Mac you think she is going to be there." Stella asked.

"I don't know I hope so we need to catch a break on this case. Cause were not getting anywhere." The doors opened and they stepped out to the parking garage. The ride was quiety there wasn't much to talk about. They pulled up to the apartment.

"Mac isn't that Flacks cars." Stella asked confused.

"Yeah that is, why is he here?" At that moment Flack walked out with Brandon Hall in cuffs.

"Flack he lives here?" Mac asks.

"Yeah." Don says. "Who you here for?"

"Kailah Carter, Mac don't you think its weird that they live in the same apartment building." Stella asks.

"Yeah. Come on Stella lets go, Flack we will meet you back at the lab." Mac and Stella left to go get the suspect.

"Kailah Carter NYPD open up, we need to speak with you." Mac yelled. They waited then heard a crash. Mac and Stella looked at each other then Mac kicked opened the door and caught a glimpse of her climbing out the window. "Stella you go around front, ill take the fire escape." Stella nodded and ran out the door Mac climbed out the window, he went fast with his gun drawn going down the hundred of step s he looked down and saw Stella running from the front of the building with her gun drawn too Mac was about 2 floors behind her. Stella was waiting at the bottom fro her to get down. When she saw Stella she stopped and looked up and saw Mac she knew there was no where to go so she stopped and put her hands up. Mac got to her and put her in cuffs. "Lets go." Mac said. Stella helped them off the fire escape and they walked to the car. "You have a lot to explain Miss. Carter," Stella said.

"Like what?, I didn't do nothing." Kailah said trying to break out of there grip. "Were not stupid next time you put a note on a car, watch for security cameras." Stella said as she shoved her in the back of the car. Stella got in the car and her and Mac drove back to the lab.

Flack put Brandon in the interrogation room and right now was watching him from the other side of the glass, he looked nervous, he knew he has been caught. Flack walked into the room where Brandon was. He stood up and was about to talk when Flack did first. "Sit down." Flack said trying to hold back his anger this man lied to him and Danny, this would bug him under any circumstances, but this was personal. "You lied to us."

"No I didn't lie, I never saw him."

"We told you if you had any contact with him to call us, you didn't."

"I am sorry, he told me not to tell anyone I talked to him."

"Do you know what is at risk, a little girl 10 years old, taken from her school this morning and what you did could be a risk to her life." Flack wasn't even trying to not yell. He didn't care anymore.

"I am sorry ill apologize to the parents, but honestly I am so sorry." Brandon said yelling.

"Where is your brother?" Flack said calming down again.

"I don't know he called me and told me to go to the NYPD parking garage and look for his friend Kailah, he told me too pick the note up after she put it on detective Messer's car and wipe it down. That's all I swear."

"If that little girls gets hurt or dies all you will be seeing is prison walls for the rest of your pathetic life."

"What is the little girls name detective?"

"Lucy Messer."

"Detective Messer's daughter?"

"Yes, Johnson take him into custody." The cop standing at the door came over and started to tell the man his Miranda as he walked out.

Mac and Stella put Kailah in the interrogation room, she was calm, like she did nothing wrong but she did the one thing that got to all of them they kidnapped a little girl but not just a little girl Lucy. They were gonna catch these bastards and get Lucy back. "Stella go call Danny tell him and Lindsay what we have found out, then go see how Adam is getting on the ticket they found at Brandon's apartment." Mac said. Stella nodded and walked out and pulled out her phone Mac just stood and looked at Kailah they had to break her.

Danny's phone rang he looked at it and saw it was Stella. "Stella, hey."

"Hey Danny how you two holding up?"

"Were holding on for now. What did you guys find out?"

"We found out who put the note on your car her name is Kailah Carter Mac is about to interrogate her In a few minutes." Stella said.

"Okay that's good Lindsay and I were just about to come in and see if we could help with anything."

"Okay ill see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Danny hung up, "Lindsay you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah ill be out in a second." Danny waited and when Lindsay walked out Danny stood up. "You ready?"

"Yeah, who was on the phone?"

"Stella she said they got the person who put the note on my car. Someone named Kailah Carter."

"That's good I guess lets go." Danny nodded and they walked out the door.

Adam and Hawks were in the lab working on the ticket Danny and Flack found in Brandon Hall's apartment. "Adam were not getting anywhere with this note." Hawks said.

"Yeah I know but we have to try to figure it out just all we can do is put it through the computer and hope it can clear it up more then we already have."

"Hey guys what do you got?" Stella asks as she walks into the lab.

"Not much Stell we cant get the ticket to clear up enough to read anything on it. I mean it will eventually but its going to take time." Hawks said.

"There is no way to speed it up?" Stella asked.

"Sadly no, sorry Stella were doin the best we can." Adam said.

"Okay guys just let me know if you get anything and Danny and Lindsay are coming in soon so catch them up.

"Got it bye Stella." Hawks said. Hawks and Adam turned back to there computer and started working again.

Lucy woke up to the knocking on her room door and the sound of her name being yelled. "Lucy, Luce?" The sound of the nickname her father always called her hurt, but she didn't want to get in trouble so she answered back.

"Yes?"

"I am going to come in okay?"

"Okay." Lucy said. Josh Kane walked in with another man behind him. "Who is that?" Lucy asked.

"That's Niko Luce he is another one of my friends who-"

"Who helped kidnap me?" Lucy finished his sentence, "And don't call me Luce only my- only Danny Messer can call me that." Lucy said, she didn't want to call him her father cause she didn't want to get hit.

"Okay Lucy I can do that for you but now you have to do something for me." he said.

"What?" She asked scared of the answer. The new man who came in started to talk. "Can you put these on please?" He asked handing Lucy a black tutu, some black leggings, black boots and a long sleeve black shirt with a skull on it. Lucy was about to say something when Niko said something else. "And umm I am going to die your hair. And put some makeup on you."

"What color do you want to die my hair?" Lucy asked scared.

"Black, don't worry it will look great on you."

"No, I like my blond hair." Lucy said as she stepped away from him.

"I am sorry but I have too so I can take you outside without people recognizing you." Lucy didn't want to argue so she just nodded. "Get changed and bang on the door when you are done." Lucy nodded and they walked out. Lucy got changed and banged on the door, Niko walked back in with hair die in his hand and a bag of dark makeup mostly black Lucy sighed. "Sit down Lucy." Lucy did what she was told and sat down on the chair. First he put on his gloves and started playing with her hair he squeezed out the black hair die and started putting it in her hair, it took about 5 minutes for him to finish. "Lucy you have to wait 7 minutes till I can wash it out. Niko walked out of the room and came back 7 minutes later with a bucket and a cup. "Time to wash it out Lucy." Lucy nodded and sat back in the chair he put the bucket underneath her hair and started to rinse it out. After about the 20 minutes it took for him to die her hair, Lucy's hair was pitch black and now he was putting on the makeup he put black eyeliner thickly under her eyes, he put black eye shadow on and black lipstick after another 10 minutes Lucy looked in the mirror she looked nothing like herself her blond hair from her parents was gone. And her normally makeup less face was covered with black makeup she looked like a completely different person. She turned around and looked at Niko. " Niko I look stupid. I look better with blond hair."

"Lucy you look fine, you look good come on its time to go out, were going to take a walk past the crime lab to see if any of them recognize you." Lucy smiled she could yell to one of them if she saw them. "But if you see someone you know, if you yell I will shoot you there will be a gun in your back at all times." Lucy's smile disappeared 'so much for that idea' she thought. "Lets go." He put his hand out for Lucy to grab, Lucy hesitated for a moment but eventually grabbed his hand he looked down at her and smiled she looked up at him a gave him a fake smile one that says I want to kill you. He opened the door and they walked out.

Mac walked into the interrogation room where Kailah was waiting patiently.

"Its about time you got in here I have been sitting here for like an hour." Kailah said.

"Yeah well I am here now and you are going to tell me where the little girl is." Mac says sitting down across from her.

"Oh you mean little Lucy she is a cutie her nice blond hair its so adorable on her."

"Where is she!" Mac yelled. At that same time Lindsay and Danny walked into the other side of the glass where Flack was standing and watching too.

"I am not going to tell you anything. I will never rat my friends out." Kailah yelled standing up.

"That little girl needs to go home to her parents!"

"NO! her parents cant have her she is better with Josh and Niko!"

"Who is Niko?" Kailah looked at him I knew she gave him to much information.

"No one he is no one."

"Obviously he is someone what does he have to do with this?"

"Nothing I am not going to say anything to you I am done talking until I get a lawyer."

"A lawyer?" Mac said laughing. " A lawyer is not going to do anything for you, you are in the video, we watched you put the note on the car and you just admitted you know about the missing girl, now tell me what is a lawyer going to do for you?"

"I don't know but I am done talking you will never find the little girl never she is in the wind you should just stop looking for her." Kailah yelled.

"We will NEVER stop looking I am her godfather, and both of her parents are NYPD detectives, she will be find if it's the last thing we do, so don't think any of you will get away with this."

"Adam, Adam I can read some words off of it now, it looks like a Boat ticket for somewhere the date says September 28 the day Lucy was kidnapped. Wait there is more it's a boat ticket to get to City Island" Hawks said excitedly.

"Hawks I think we just found out around where Lucy is." Adam says with a smile on his face.

"Call Stella Adam." Adam walked over to his phone and dialed Stella's number.

"Stella?"

"Stella we found out the ticket!" Adam yelled as happy as possible.

"Where Adam?"

"it's a boat ticket for Ellis Island we think that's where Lucy is."

"That's a lot of houses Adam."

"Yeah but it narrows it down from a lot of houses to not as many I guess."

"Alright Adam ill tell Mac." Stella hung up and turned to go find Mac.

Lindsay, Danny and Flack watched as Miss. Carter was taken from interrogation, Danny couldn't look away knowing that this women knows where his daughter is he just wanted to slam through that door and beat the answers out of him but he knows if he did his boss would probably kill him. "Danny I am going to go see if Adam and Hawks need any help." Lindsay said. Danny nodded and she walked out.

"Flack do you think were going to find her?" Danny asks.

"Danny you know we will, don't you think for a second that we wont." Danny nodded. "I hope your right Flack."

"I am right Messer."

Lucy and Niko were about to walk out when he stopped her. "Lucy I need to put a blindfold on you so you cant see where we are. Lucy was about to protest but she knew it would be no good. She got in the car blindfolded. They drove about 15 minutes till they stopped when he helped Lucy out of the car he took off her blindfold, she was in the park she would go to after school everyday with her friends, and she saw them there too she just wanted to go over to them and hang out but she knew he wasn't going to let her. "And while we are out here your name is Angela." Niko said. Pulling her out of her thought. Lucy nodded and he grabbed her hand and started walking there were a bunch of missing child photos of Lucy up all over and she was all over the news. It bugged Lucy so much that she was being searched for and she was hiding in plain sight. They were 1 block away from the crime lab and Lucy felt the gun get tighter into her back as if to warn her if she tried anything. "Angela don't do anything you will regret.

Flack was standing in the elevator he needed air this case was taking a lot out of him, not just him all of them. He walked outside and was leaning up against the wall. They needed to catch a break somewhere they have narrowed it down to the search area of City Island. And that there is 4 of them they got 3 but the 4th person they couldn't figure out he's the one I shot.

They were about in front of the crime lab and as they walked by her uncle Don walked back in she just missed him. "Angela, we better get heading home, your father is probably making dinner right now." Lucy nodded following orders she lost her one and only chance to get out of this on her own they walked back to the park. "Angela I have to go inside the bar for a minute I will be out quickly, you are not allowed in. So go play on the park." he then leaned in close to her and grabbed her arm tight. "If you try anything stupid I will kill you when we get back to the house, got it.?" Lucy nodded and walked over to the park lucky to see that some of her friends were still there she walked up to them.

"Hey Amanda, Becky."

"Do we know you?" Becky asks.

"Its me Lucy, you have to be quiet the guys that kidnapped me they died my hair and all this stuff you have to go to my dad and tell him what I look like now so they can change the picture, quick take a picture with your phone Becky, Tell them I am about 20 minutes from here. He's coming he cant know I was talking to you. And tell them that they cant publicize it cause they will just change my hair and everything again" Lucy ran from them and jumped on a swing right before he walked out.

"Angela!" he yelled.

"Coming." She yelled back. As she walked past her friends she looked back at them and when she looked back she bumped into Brandi and fell backwards she saw Niko running over to her.

"Angela you okay?" he asked her. Lucy tried to sound as best as she could when she responded. "Yeah I am okay dad." He grabbed her arm and they walked back to the car. Brandi turned around and saw Amanda and Becky start to run towards the crime lab. But Brandi yelled to them. "Hey stop come over here!" Amanda and Becky knew they had to get to Danny as fast as they could but you should never disobey Brandi, bad things happen when you do.

"What Brandi?" Becky asked.

"I saw you 2 talking to that gothic freak who is she?" Amanda and Becky looked at each other. "It was Lucy." Becky says.

"What she had black hair." Brandi said confused.

"The kidnappers died it." Amanda says, she grabs Becky's arm to pull her towards the crime lab but Brandi grabs Becky's other arm. "I am not done talking, she called that guy dad and from what I know her dad does not look like that and he called her Angela."

"That was the kidnapper, and he called her Angela so people couldn't find out it was her, we have to go Brandi now." Becky says.

"Go where?" Brandi asked.

"To the crime lab to tell her dad." After that they didn't even wait for a response they took off running to the crime lab. When they got there they ran up to the desk. "We need to get up to the crime lab immediately to talk to Danny Messer." Amanda says. Since she is taller then Becky she could see over the counter.

"Aren't you a little young to go up there?" The receptionists asks.

"We have evidence that might help the investigation into the missing girl Lucy Messer please let us up." The receptionists nodded. "Its floor 35." Amanda and Becky ran to the elevator they got in and hit floor 35 when they got out they were looking for someone familiar then they saw Hawks they saw him at there school the day Lucy was kidnapped. They knew he was a doctor cause he was checking over everyone.

"Doctor Hawks, Doctor Hawks." Becky yelled. Hawks turned around and saw the 2 young girls running to him.

"What are you 2 doing up here?" Hawks asked.

"We need to find Lucy's dad like now its an emergency." Amanda says.

"Alright follow me." They follow Hawks through the lab it was pretty big from what they are used to being in. "He is in there with Detective Mac, Detective Stella, Detective Lindsay, and Detective Flack knock before you go in." The girls nodded and Becky knocked on the door, they all looked at them and Danny gave the signal for them to come in.

"Hey girls what are you doing in here?" Danny asked.

"We know why no one is responding to the thingy with the photo of Lucy." Amanda says fast.

"What why?" Mac asked. Everyone was looking at them now.

"Because that's not what she looks like anymore." Becky says almost as fast as Amanda.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked. They were all confused now.

"Lucy came up to us in the park like 20 minutes ago, she said they died her hair and changed her name so they could bring her out into public. We have a photo." Amanda said. Becky pulled out her phone and showed the photo to Mac, Mac looked then gave it to Lindsay and Danny.

"That's Lucy Mac I can see it in her eyes." Lindsay said.

"Oh and she said not to publicize it cause they will just change her look again." Becky said.

"Mac if we don't publicize this how are people going to know?"

"We can put it out as a different kid." Flack says.

"What do you mean Flack?" Danny asked.

" we can put an amber alert out for a kid with regular length black hair named Lauren, oh something like that."

"That might work, Flack. Ok Flack go do that Danny, Lindsay go look for a range of the 20 minutes out from City Island area. Stella you and me are going to go with Amanda and Becky where they saw Lucy." Mac ordered, everyone nodded and went off and did as told. Mac looked at the 2 girls. "Take us to where you saw Lucy." They nodded and walked out with Mac and Stella trailing behind.

They got off the elevator and crossed the street to the park. "We saw Lucy here she talked to us then went over to swing, he called her by Angela after he walked out of the bar across the street she ran over to him but fell when she bumped into a kid named Brandi Pembleton." Becky explained.

"Stella go to the bar and see if any of them remember anything." Stella nodded and walked across the street. Mac got down to Amanda and Becky's size. "Alright what else do you remember, maybe what the vehicle looks like.

"It was a black van, Lucy got in the front seat not the back." Amanda says.

"Okay how about the man what did he look like?"

"His hair was black kind of curly and he was tall." Becky says.

"Okay that's good girls, if you remember anything else call me ok, you have been a big help." Mac said as he gives them his card and stands up. "Go on home." They nodded and turned to go home, Mac started to walk towards the bar.

"Hi excuse me I am detective Stella Bonesara can you tell me if you remember a man come in her earlier today, he had a little girl with black hair with him but left her outside?" Stella asked as she showed the bar tender her badge.

"Yeah I do he came into talk to one of my customers Allen Kent he's over there still." Stella and Mac looked to see a man with 2 bullet holes in him. Mac and Stella pull out there guns. "NYPD, put your hands behind you back sir." Mac yelled. Allen got up slowly and put his hands behind his back. Stella went over to him and put him in cuffs. "Lets go." Stella said when she pushed him towards the door, they walked back to the crime lab and got him in to interrogation. Stella and Mac both decided they would do this one together.. Mac walked in with Stella behind him.

"How's your shoulder Mr. Kent? Those two shots must have hurt." Mac says.

"I don't know what your talking about, I got mugged in an ally 2 days ago and got stabbed."

"That's bull." Stella said. "You got shot twice by a detective while kidnapping a 10 year old girl. And you know where she is" Stella said nearly yelling. Mac looked at her saying relax or get out.

"You know what fine I did and I do know where she is, but I am not going to tell you none of us will."

"You better say something cause your going to jail no matter what." Mac said.

"I want… a… lawyer."

"Ha what is with you guys, if you want a lawyer your supposed to stay quiet till you get one not spill your guts then ask for one." Mac said laughing. Allen looked down at the table.

"Johnson take him into custody." The guard nodded and put Mr. Kent in cuffs.

Lindsay and Danny were in the lab working on the map of New York.

"Danny about 20 minutes from here we should be around here." Lindsay said pointing to the map.

"Right that means we have about a radius so we have narrowed it to about 4 miles." Danny said with a smile they were getting closer to finding there little girl. Lindsay smiled back at him, she was thinking the same thing. "Now we just need to figure out the address."

"How are we supposed to do that Danny?" Lindsay asked. Danny looked at her for a second then looked back at the map.

"To be honest Linds I don't know." Danny looked at Lindsay. "If there is a way Lindsay we will find out." Lindsay nodded and they got back to work, they had to find out how to find the address.

Lucy was blindfolded once again as they were driving back to her prison. She knew they were almost there its been about 15 minutes she counted so she knew for a fact how far away. They eventually came to a stop at the house. She got out first she didn't want him touching her again. She walked in the house and took off the blindfold and sat at the table. She saw Josh walk in to the kitchen.

"You finally give in Lucy?" He asked her. When he sat across from her at the table.

"I didn't give in, I just don't feel like getting hit or touched by either of you.' Lucy said with out looking at Josh. She heard the door open and Niko walked in. "Can I go in the room now please?" Niko and Josh both looked at her. "Yeah. Lets go." He grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her towards the room, something wasn't right, why was he being so mean? "Get in." He shoved Lucy in the room and slammed the door shut. After the door shut Lucy turned around and looked into the pink room, she saw Victoria on the bed still and Colby was still in the corner she jumped up on the bed and laid down next to Victoria hugged her and started to cry, after awhile she was asleep.

Josh and Niko were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner, they decided Lucy could eat later.

"Josh what are we going to do Kailah and Allen got arrested now its just us?"

"Niko don't worry they wont say anything and they have no evidence that will help them find where we are eventually they will just give up and move on." Josh said.

"How are you so sure Josh both of her parents are NYPD detectives."

"Those are not her parents we are." Josh yelled. Niko didn't say anything he just went back to eating.

Flack was sitting in his office putting out a bolo for a child named Lauren Shefield hoping that someone would know something, on the bolo it read last seen on City Island, medium length black hair has brown eyes and she is 11 years of age if you have any information please call us at 555-4008. Flack finished writing out the bolo and calling all cops on City Island. He got up and headed for the lab to see how things were going up there hopefully they got somewhere.

Mac and Stella walked into the lab where Lindsay and Danny were working away on how to find the address Lucy is at. While Flack was sitting up there watching them work. They were close to figuring it out but not close enough.

"Danny where have you two gotten, since last time I checked on you two?" Stella asked.

"We got a general area on City Island but its about 4 miles and we don't have any detail on the house or anything around it we need something Stella." Danny said. It was quiet for a little bit everyone was thinking what the last piece they needed to find Lucy and they couldn't get it. What were they missing what was that last piece of evidence they don't have. Mac looked around the room he saw everyone trying to figure this out they were going to find Lucy there was no doubt about it, none at all, they were all taken out of there trance when Danny's phone rang. "Messer?"

"Dad." Lucy said she just stopped crying.

"Luce I am going to put you on speaker phone."

"Okay." Lucy said.

"You okay baby?" Danny asked.

"Yeah for now, something happened they got meaner, there not as caring if you can say they ever were." Lucy said.

"Lucy your very brave talking to Amanda and Becky without that we would have never gotten this far. Were almost going to come get you okay it wont be much longer." Lindsay said to Lucy trying to hold back the tears.

"Alright mom." Lucy said. Right after that the call clicked off and everyone looked at each other, they needed to get to work now. Danny then thought of something.

"Wait I think I got it." Danny said. Everyone looked up at Danny.

"What do you think Danny?" Mac asked.

"Mailmen." Danny said with a smile.

"What are you talking about Messer?" Flack asked.

"Mailmen we can go around to all the mailmen who work in this area and ask them if they have noticed a little girl with black hair in any of the houses they deliver mail too."

"Danny that might just work." Mac said. "Flack go call City Islands postal service. Tell them we need every mail worker who delivers mail to that general radius." Flack nodded and ran out of the room and down to his office. He was on the phone in a second calling the postal service it rang a couple times until someone finally picked up.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yeah you can I am detective Don Flack of the NYPD I need you to send all your mailmen over here that deliver to the streets City Island Ave, Bridge street, Minnieford Ave and Terrance Street."

"What is this about?"

"Its for an ongoing investigation into the missing girl. Now please."

"Yeah, yeah sure I will send them over now."

"Thank you." Flack hung up and ran to go back up to the lab.

Mac and Flack first

Mac sat down in the chair when he walked into the room, Flack went and stood in the corner.

"Hi, im detective Taylor and this is Detective Flack we have a couple questions for you. What is your name?"

"My name is Annie."

"Hi Annie, ok can you tell us if you have noticed anything Strange on your route?"

"No I am sorry but I haven't, I know all the people in the houses I deliver mail to." Said Annie.

"Ok, have you noticed if maybe, someone started having a child around the house with black hair?" Mac asked.

"No I am sorry."

"Alright thank you." Mac stood up and walked out the door Flack behind him and Annie following.

Lindsay and Stella.

Lindsay and Stella walked in Lindsay sat down and Stella stood behind her.

"Hi im Bridgette detectives." The girl said she seemed nice.

"Hi I am detective Lindsay Messer and this is detective Stella Bonesara. We just have a few questions for you." Lindsay said.

"Alrighty what do you want to ask?"

"Have you noticed anything strange or different happening on your route?" Stella asks.

"Umm a couple of guys have been walking around with a little girl ive never noticed her before until yesterday." Lindsay and Stella exchanged looks. "Can you tell us what the girl looked like?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah umm she had black hair, she looked around 10 or 11."Lindsay pulled out the photo of Lucy she got from Becky. "Is this her?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah that's her, she's a real cutie."

"What was the address that these men live in with the little girl?" Stella asked.

"34 Minnie ford ave."

"Thank you." Lindsay said. Stella and Lindsay ran out of the room just to bump into Danny, Don and Mac turned the corner just at that same time.

"Mac we got an address, she has seen Lucy and the house she is in." Lindsay said happily. Everyone smiled.

"Ok lets go everyone come on." Mac said. They all left to go to the house and get Lucy back. Before they even got to the elevator Hawks yelled to them. "Hey guys wait you might want to see this." They all walked over to where Hawks called them from then followed him into the lab. Hawks turned on the tv and the news was on.

"It seems that the NYPD detectives have found out where the missing little girl Lucy Messer. It is somewhere on City Island. We are not to say anymore on the case but we do know that they know where the house is. Back to you John." When Hawks turned the tv off everyone was silent. "How did this happen we just found that out 10 minutes ago and it is already on the news. How did they even find out about it?" Flack asked almost yelling.

"If they were watching the news they could be moving Lucy right now we have to go." Danny said. Everyone nodded and they ran towards the elevator.

The brought Lucy out of her room and the 3 of them were watching TV on the couch when they heard the news come on.

"It seems that the NYPD detectives have found out where the missing little girl Lucy Messer. It is somewhere on City Island. We are not to say anymore on the case but we do know that they know where the house is." They turned it off, Lucy was so happy they were coming for her only a little bit longer. "NO how did they find us its impossible!" Josh yelled.

"We have to leave now." Niko yelled.

"Your right we do have to leave ,but its only going to be the 2 of us she is staying here." Josh said pointing to Lucy. Lucy looked up scared what were they going to do? "Niko take her downstairs and put her in the laser room then come back up quick we don't have long and put the dog and cat down with her." Niko nodded and went to the room where they had Lucy and came out with the Victoria and Colby, then he walked over and grabbed Lucy.

"No let go, let go of me now!" Lucy yelled. Niko didn't listen he just kept on walking, they got to the basement door and he flew it open and he practically threw Lucy down the stairs but she caught herself before she fell all the way down. "Lets go." He pushed her into a room and strapped her to a chair. "Lucy I am sorry I have to do this but I have to follow orders."

"Please don't do this. What are you doing anyway?" Lucy asked when she saw the red lines come from the walls. "These are trigger wires if you or anyone touches them the whole house will blow up there is no way to turn them off except for this remote." Niko said as he threw the remote to the ground. "Why did you do that?" Lucy yelled.

"So no one can get to you and you cant get out. Goodbye Lucy."

"No come back please." Lucy started to cry. Niko ran up the stairs to find Josh waiting at the door. "Lets go." Josh pulled out his gun and threw one to Niko. "What are we going to do with guns Josh."

Its just a precaution in case they get here before we can leave."

"Why don't we just leave now then?" Niko asked.

"Because we have to pack get food and get rid of any evidence of who we are. Lets get packing." They went off to pack.

They were 5 minutes away and they would have Lucy back they pulled up to the house.

"Danny, Lindsay go around back, Flack you me and Stella will take the front, go quietly." Danny and Lindsay nodded and ran to the back. Stella, Flack and Mac were at the front door and they knocked. "Open the door NYPD." Mac yelled.

"Crap there already here were gonna have to go out the back hurry up lets go." Josh said.

Mac kicked the door in and stormed the house. Stella, Flack check the upstairs" Stella and Flack ran upstairs, just as Josh and Niko were coming down the stairs that led into the kitchen instead of the front hall way when they got there they found themselves held at gunpoint anyway, Lindsay and Danny were standing ready to shoot. "I wouldn't try anything, my wife here isn't very friendly with guys who kidnap our daughter." Danny said Lindsay never took her eyes off of them. Flack, Mac and Stella came into the kitchen and pulled there guns on them too. Josh and Niko both knew that they were cornered they dropped there guns and put there hands up. Stella and Flack went up behind them and put them in cuffs.

"Where is Luc…" Danny started but didn't finish when he heard Lucy yell. Danny, Lindsay, Stella and Mac ran down towards the basement. While Flack took Josh and Niko out to the car.

"Lucy!" Mac yelled. "Where are you?"

"Im down here." They turned the corner and saw Lucy in the chair and they saw the trigger wires. "Mac what are those?" Lindsay asked.

"There trigger wires Lindsay we touch them the whole place blows." Mac says.

"What are we going to do Mac." Danny asked.

"One of us is going to have to get over to her and get her out of the cuffs."

"Mac there is no way one of us will….." Danny didn't get a chance to finish, Lindsay interrupted him.

"Ill do it, im small enough I can make it through there." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay no I wont let you its too dangerous."

"Danny I have to, we need to get to Lucy." Lindsay said arguing with him.

"Danny Lindsay is right she has to be the one to do this." Mac added. Danny hesitated for a couple seconds he cant lose both of them but they had to save Lucy so Danny nodded in agreement. "Lucy your mother is going to come get you okay." Mac yelled.

"Okay hurry." Lucy yelled. Lindsay was getting ready to go through the trigger wires to get to Lucy it was going to be difficult but it had to be done she took her first step over the red line she stopped so she wouldn't accidentally trip and fall the next one was even with her body so she bent down slowly and came up on the other side of the line. Now one was at her knees and her chest she lifted her leg and put it over then she bent under the line. Lindsay was half way there. Flack came running down the stairs after giving Niko and Josh to the other cops to take in. "Mac what's going on?"

"They set up trigger wires to block us from Lucy, Lindsay is trying to get to her now but if she hits one of the wires."

"Boom." Danny finished. Flack looked back at Lindsay as she was going through the wires.

"Really Danny?, Boom." Flack chuckled. Danny looked at him and smiled a small one but he smiled.

"Mac are you sure that's safe maybe you or Danny should have went." Flack said.

"Flack, she is the smallest it is easier for her." Mac said. They looked back at Lindsay and she was only 3 or 4 feet from Lucy." Lindsay looked at Lucy she was close to her so close and she could hold her beautiful girl.

"Mommy! Hurry im scared." Lucy said tears in her eyes.

"Lucy im almost there baby." Lindsay said trying to calm Lucy and herself. There was one more Lindsay stepped through it and fell up against the wall. She made it.

"Lindsay you made it now take the strap off of Lucy." Danny yelled. Lindsay nodded and went over to Lucy. "Hi baby, you okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah mom im okay." Lindsay took the straps off of Lucy and pulled her into her arms, she held her tight. "Ok baby your going to have to make it through these ok?" Lucy nodded and stood up, Lindsay behind her Lucy went first she made it through easily. Lucy had one more she was looking right into her fathers eyes at all times. "Come on Luce your so close." Danny said she stepped over and made it she fell into her fathers arms, Lindsay took her last step over the wires and she made it over to her family they were safe. They all walked out of the room Danny was holding Lucy up in his arms as he walked out with Lindsay next to him, Mac, Stella and Flack were behind them when they walked out Danny took Lucy to the ambulance. "She is perfectly healthy Detective Messer. She doesn't even need to go to the hospital she can go right home tonight." The paramedic said. Danny and Lindsay smiled they were a family again. "Where are the kidnappers?" Mac asked one of the cops.

"There on there way back to your lab to be interrogated."

"Good thank you." Mac said.

"Stella we found her." Flack said smiling.

"Yeah I know Flack, but things wont quite be the same."

"What do you me Stella?" Flack asked.

"Well Lucy is never going to act the same she went through a tragic event and that's going to effect Danny and Lindsay but hopefully things will get better but it will probably take awhile." While they were talking a dog ran out with a cat following.

"Victoria!" Lucy yelled. The dog ran up to Lucy and Lucy started petting her and laughing.

"You know what Stella it might not be as long as you think it will take."

"Luce who is this?" Danny asked.

"Its Victoria dad she protected me from them when they tried to hurt me."

"That's very nice of you Victoria." Danny said when he went down to the dogs height.

"Dad can we keep her please, please."

"Yeah sure Luce we can keep her." Lucy smiled at her dad as she continues playing with Victoria. Lindsay walked up to Danny.

"We got our little girl back Danny." Lindsay say as she holds on to him.

"Because of you we got her back Linds." Danny smiled and looked down at her.

"Come on Lucy its time to go bring Victoria." Lucy got up and Victoria followed behind her. They got in the car and headed back to the lab. Mac, Stella and Flack got in another car and drove behind them. When they got to the lab Lucy got out and ran to the elevator she wanted to go see Adam and Hawks. The elevator opened on the 35th floor she got out and ran through the lab, she looked and saw Hawks and Adam in Adam's office. She snuck in without them noticing she came up behind Adam.

"Boo!" Lucy yelled. Adam and Hawks both turned around and saw a little girl with black hair but they saw right past that. "Lucy!" Adam said happily. He gave her a big hug and so did Hawks. "How you doin Lucy?" Hawks asked.

"Good, I guess I got a dog."

"Danny already get you a dog Lucy." Adam said laughing.

"Not exactly, it was the kidnappers dog."

"Oh, okay."

"I got to go, bye."

"Bye." Hawks and Adam got back to work. Lucy was walking to the interrogation rooms where her mother said they would be, just then she heard the dog start to growl she turned around and saw Niko and Josh in handcuffs coming up behind her. She turned around and looked at them right in the eyes. The guys stopped and looked at Lucy. "Hi Lucy you are going to help us out right, keep us out of prison for to long right?" Niko asked Lucy didn't respond she just kept shaking her head. The cops were trying to pull them away but they were to strong. "Come on Luce we were so nice to you." Lucy was scared and angry she told him not to call her Luce, she started to cry not just a scared cry but and angry cry.

"No go away." She yelled. Danny turned the corner while talking to one of the lab techs but stopped when he saw what was happening he dropped the folder in his hand and ran over to them. "Hey get away from her, you two take them go!" Danny yelled. The cops finally got a strong hold on them and pulled them away when Danny looked back Lucy was in a ball crying, Victoria was licking her. "Lucy baby come here." Danny sat down next to Lucy and she crawled into his lap and held on to him. "Your safe now Lucy I promise we wont let anything happen to you again." Lucy looked at her father and smiled, he was right she was safe Danny got up and Lucy grabbed his hand and they walked to the interrogation rooms. When they got in there Lindsay, Stella and Flack were in there, Mac was on the other side of the glass when Josh just walked in. They watched.

"Josh why did you do it, why did you take the little girl away from her family?" Mac asked trying to stay calm. He didn't want to flip out on him right away they needed to get some information out of him.

"Because she needed someone to take care of her keep her safe."

"Both of her parents are NYPD detectives she was plenty safe."

"You don't get it that is why she is in danger people might want revenge on them and go after her."

"You went after her and tried to kill her how was that not putting her in danger?" Mac said anger was showing in his voice.

"We were never going to do that, if you didn't search for us and find us we were going to take care of her like she was our own." Josh said getting angry too.

"Well she isn't your own and she never will be!" Mac wasn't even trying to hid his anger anymore.

"Whatever she was all trouble anyway stupid little girl. I can fix that if you let me see her again." Danny heard this and got mad, he was insulting his daughter his family Danny stormed out and onto the other side of the glass, Lucy and Lindsay watched as he stormed out The door flew open and hit the wall, Danny walked in.

"You will never see her again, and you're the stupid one for kidnapping a little girls who's parents are both NYPD detectives." Danny yelled. Lucy was watching from the other side of her glass holding her mothers hand.

"Oh silly detective you know nothing, nothing at all." Josh said. Danny looked at him and shook his head and walked out of the room. The cop went over to Josh and put him in cuffs and started telling him his Miranda rights. Mac walked out of the room after the cops took him out. Lindsay and Lucy met Mac and Danny when they walked out of the other side of the glass. "So that's it they go to jail and we can go back to everything before this happened?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, no one can hurt you anymore Lucy your safe." Mac said as he bent down to give Lucy a hug. Danny, Lindsay and Lucy left to go home. When Lucy got home she ran right to her room and jumped on her bed, Danny and Lindsay just smiled happy to have their little girl home. Lucy wanted to go to school on the upcoming Monday so they had 4 days to relax and talk, Danny thought Lucy would have a hard time sleeping nightmares, but she didn't. Lindsay told him that 'she is tough like her father.' The 4 days went by quick, it was Monday morning before they knew it and Lucy was excited for school, to see her friends. Lucy was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast before school. "Lucy you almost ready, your bus is going to be here soon?" Lindsay yelled. Danny had to go to work early this morning, a girl was killed in her room the night before. "Yeah mom im done now."

"Go brush your teeth."

"Okay." After Lucy brushed her teeth she ran outside just in time to catch the bus. When she got on she felt a bunch of eyes on her, her hair was still a dark black since the die wouldn't come out, she had to wait till it came out itself. Lucy sat in the back seat alone she wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. She had about a 15 minute bus ride to school they went past the crime lab and she saw her father and Uncle Flack walk into the building, she waved her Uncle Flack saw her and waved back, she smiled. They finally got to school and she walked into the school, when she walked in their everyone was staring at her and she knew it. Who wouldn't stair at the 10 year old who got kidnapped and now has black hair that used to be blond? But Lucy just ignored them and kept walking she made it to her classroom and only her teacher was in their. "Mrs. Davis?"

"Lucy, your back are you okay?"

"Yeah im okay, I was just wondering what I missed."

"You did miss things but im not going to have you do them you went threw a lot."

"Okay." Lucy nodded and went to sit in her seat. All the kids started coming into the classroom Amanda and Becky were in first when they came in they saw Lucy and ran over to her. "Lucy!" Becky yelled they gave her a hug. "Your back are you okay, we missed you." Amanda asked Lucy smiled. "Yeah im okay I guess."

"Kids take your seats." Mrs. Davis said. Becky and Amanda went over to there seats and Lucy sat back down too. There teacher began to talk, but Lucy wasn't listening, she kept on going back to that room where they kept her, the room that they made for her it was creepy she still had a red mark on her cheek from where he slapped her and a large bruise where he grabbed her, Lucy had to admit she was still afraid what if there were more of them but they didn't show up or were not around and weren't caught? All these questions were going through her head. After class they had recess, all the kids were outside, Lucy was sitting on a swing at the end of the playground, she looked down the street and saw the lab then looked back at the kids just in time to see Amanda and Becky.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hi." Lucy said still looking down at the lab.

"What ya lookin at Lucy?"

"Umm, oh just the lab, im going to go don't tell the teacher."

"Lucy you cant just leave school you will get in trouble." Amanda said.

"I have to I cant be here, everyone keeps looking at me funny." Lucy gets up and starts walking towards the gate, Amanda and Becky were just watching her walk away. Brandi saw Lucy walking towards the gate and started walking towards her, Amanda and Becky saw too.

"We should help who knows what Brandi is going to do." Becky said Amanda nodded and they Ran over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy where do you think your going?" Brandi asked.

"Anywhere but here."

"What's with the bruise?" Brandi asks when she looked at her arm, Lucy moved her hand to her arm to cover it.

"I got pulled up and thrown to the ground by the kidnapper." Lucy says as she starts to walk away again, Amanda and Becky stand in the way of Brandi, but she just pushed them over.

"You cant just leave."

"Watch me." Lucy stopped walking and Brandi grabbed her by her bruised arm and pulled her to the ground, Lucy let out a whimper from where she grabbed her before Lucy could get up Brandi stated talking again. "You stupid girl, you were probably never kidnapped, your parents probably just faked it so they can get on TV."

Lucy got up off the ground and shoved Brandi to the ground. "Shut up Brandi I was why would they do that there not fakes like you!" Lucy yelled. Brandi got up and went to punch Lucy but Lucy dodged it and swung back hitting Brandi right in the head and she fell to the ground. "Fake you think I'm fake I'm bigger, better and tougher then you." Brandi looked like she was going to cry, but she didn't she got back up and punched Lucy in the nose her nose started to bleed. "Brandi just because you think your tough and you can beat up on smaller kids doesn't mean your tougher it means you're a coward!" When Lucy stopped talking

she ran. "You better run!" Brandi yelled. The teacher came out just in time to see Lucy run off the playground. The teacher ran to Brandi to check on her and she looked up and yelled to Lucy. "Lucy come back, Lucy." The teacher looked back down at Brandi and pulled her up and took her to the nurse.

Lucy kept running she didn't look back she made it to the lab and didn't even stop to tell the lady at the desk she was there she ran into the elevator she stood in the elevator and pushed floor 35, while waiting in the elevator she saw her nose was still bleeding she was starting to cry. When the doors opened Lucy ran into the lab she couldn't find her mother or father. Stella and Mac were no where to be found either. She was hoping to find Adam, he was always in the lab she walked to his office and saw him sitting in there on his computer listening to music, she walked in slowly and knocked on the door. Adam turned around and saw Lucy.

"Lucy what are you doing here shouldn't you be in school?"

"I was but I left." Lucy said. Adam saw Lucy was bleeding and went over and bent in front of her. "Lucy what happened to your nose?" Adam asked checking it.

" I got in a fight with this girl Brandi." Lucy said as she flinched from the touch. While crying.

"About what? Come on lets have Sid check your nose it might be broken." Lucy started to explain as they walked down to Sid. "She told me I wasn't really kidnapped that my parents made it up to get on TV."

"You know that's not true." Adam said.

"Yeah I know." Lucy said as they walked into autopsy where Sid was sitting at his desk.

"Sid." Adam said.

"Ahhhh Adam wh… oh and Lucy, what are you doing down here?"

"Lucy got in a little fight in school and she came here. I think her nose might be broken."

"Come sit over here Lucy." Sid said, tapping his hand on one of the autopsy tables. Lucy went over and jumped up on the table. Sid looked at her nose and cleaned it up.

"Its not broken but its going to hurt for a little bit, I'm gonna put this band aid on it." Lucy nodded.

"Hey, where is my mom and dad?" Lucy asked.

"There at a crime scene they should be back anytime now, we can go up and see if there back." Adam said. Lucy jumped off the table and walked with Adam back upstairs.

"Thanks Sid." Lucy said.

They got up and as soon as the doors opened Lindsay walked by the elevator and saw Lucy.

"Lucy hi baby what are you doing here why aren't you in school?" Lindsay asked.

"I got into a fight with Brandi she told me that I got kidnapped so you and Daddy could get on TV." Lindsay looked up at Adam.

"What happened to her nose Adam?"

"The girl she fought with punched her in the nose. Sid just looked at her its not broken just bruised." Lindsay nodded.

"Come on Lucy I have to take you back to school."

"NO!" Lucy yelled. "I don't want to go back there all those kids think I'm weird except for Amanda and Becky."

"Lucy you have to go back at one time."

"I know but not today please mommy." Lucy said giving her mom a hug. Lindsay sighed.

"Okay, I gotta go do some work, go to your father he's in our office." Lucy nodded and smiled and walked off to see her father. When she got to her parents office she saw her dad sitting on his computer. "Hi Daddy." Lucy said. Danny turned around and saw Lucy and smiled. He opened his arms and she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Luce what are you doin here and what happened to your nose?"

"Ugh you're the 3rd person to ask that I got in a fight with Brandi she told me that I got kidnapped so you and Mommy could get on TV." Lucy explained again.

"So you left school?"

"Yeah I got scared I have never hit someone before." Danny lifted Lucy up on his lap.

"That's just your Daddy in you, high temper." Lucy laughed. "I got to do some work you can play on your moms computer."

"Dad is Josh and Niko in the building still?"

"Nope, there long gone." The rest of the day was fun she played on the computer for about an hour or two then she bugged her Uncle Flack, and got to help with some evidence. Before she knew it her parents told her it was time to go. They got in the car and drove home. They went to bed right away, Lucy was laying in her bed in the dark, she couldn't sleep she was nervous for school, nobody is going to talk to her Amanda and Becky probably wont either, she should just transfer to a different school and not have to deal with this anymore. Lucy eventually fell asleep.

"Lucy, time to get up from school." Lindsay yelled. Lucy got up and walked into the kitchen her father was sitting at the table eating and her mother was cooking her breakfast Lucy sat down at the table. "Morning Luce." Danny said.

"Morning dad." She said tiredly.

"Go get dressed hunny I will be done cooking by then."

"Kay mom." Lucy went and got dressed. Lucy got dressed and ate. Then the bus came, everyone was looking at her again. She sat in silence in the back seat once again. When she got to school, she knew she was going to be in trouble for fighting. And she right she got to school and someone was waiting for her.

"Are you Lucy Messer child?" The lady asked.

"Yes maim." Lucy said with her head down.

"Come with me." She said, Lucy nodded and followed the lady into the principals office.

"Where is principal Birch?" Lucy asked.

"She quit last Friday, im am your new principal my name is Mrs. Kim. And you my child are in a lot of trouble." Lucy kept her head down and didn't speak. "Why did you start the fight?" Lucy looked up and looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't start the fight Brandi did, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground first."

"That is not what Brandi said."

"Well she lied, wait I know you your Brandi and Amanda's mom."

"Yes I am."

"You cant take sides with her just cause she is your daughter, doesn't mean she is telling the truth."

"My daughter is a good kid. And you and Brandi have to go down to the NYPD for questioning so we can find out the truth fighting in school is very serious."

"Did she tell you why we fought?"

"Yes she said it was because you hit her."

"No we fought because, I tried leaving cause everyone was staring at me cause it was my first day back to school." Lucy said. This lady was getting annoying she knew nothing.

"What were you sick for a couple days?"

"You don't know, do you own a TV?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I do own a TV. And don't give me attitude."

"I was kidnapped for 2 days." Lucy said. How stupid is this lady.

"It is not good to lie Lucy mostly with something that serious." Lucy looked at her like she is stupid. "Im not lying I was, my name is Lucy Messer my parents are NYPD detectives I was taken from this school don't they tell you anything." Lucy said standing up and started walking away.

"Lucy sit down."

"NO! I wont." Lucy yelled. The principal stood up and called out into the hall way.

"Detective you can come in now." Lucy looked to the door and saw a detective come in her uncle to be specific. "Detective Flack this is Lucy Messer she is one of the children you will be taking down to the NYPD." Lucy and Flack exchanged glances and smiled. "You serious maim?"

"Yes very, why is there a problem?" She asked, she looked at Lucy and saw how close she was standing next to the detective.

"Well we already know each other, she is my niece." Flack said with a smile. The principal looked confused.

"Your niece? How?"

"Her parents are detectives too I work with them and she calls me uncle Flack.

"Ok just take her in and ill call down Brandi. Brandi got down there in about 5 minutes when she walked in Lucy saw she had a black and blue eye, that made her smile. When she walked by Lucy she bumped in to her on purpose. Lucy went to go hit her but Flack held her back she looked up at him and he shook his head. Lucy sighed.

"Hi mom." Brandi said to her mother.

"Hi darling." She said back.

"Is Lucy going to be taken to the cops now?"

"Yes and your going too." She said.

"What why do I have to go too she hit me first." Brandi yelled.

"I DID NOT!" Lucy yelled. "You pulled me to the ground first!"

"Lucy shh calm down." Flack says from behind her, with his hands on her shoulder holding her back. Lucy relaxed she never disobeys an order from her Uncle. Flack. Flack noticed that these two girls act a lot like teenagers with there attitudes they have.

"You're a liar Lucy Messer, a lying little girl with no friends." This time Flack said something. "Brandi don't speak to her like that."

"What are you going to do." Brandi asked as she pokes him in the stomach.

"Well I can charge you with assaulting an officer." Flack says with a smile. Brandi looks at him and be quiets. "Alright both of you come on were going down to the NYPD." Flack says. Lucy and Brandi followed him. Brandi was far behind and Lucy was right next to him. When they got there they were up in the lab. "Lucy I trust you enough to walk right to the rooms okay room one, I have to go do something ill be back." Flack said. Lucy nodded.

"Come on Brandi." Lucy says. Brandi sighs and follows Lucy. Lucy turns around and starts walking backwards watching Brandi.

"What are you looking at?" Brandi snaps at Lucy.

"Nothing I was just wondering why you are so mean all the time." Lucy asked, Brandi was about to answer when she bumped into someone she turns around and sees Stella. Brandi comes up and stands next to Lucy and whispers into her ear ' Way to go'. Lucy looks at her.

"Hi Stella." Lucy says innocently. 'You know her?' Brandi whispers to Lucy. 'Godmother.' Lucy answers back.

"Where are you going?" Stella asks.

"Interrogation, room one Uncle Flacks orders." Lucy says.

"Alright watch were your going and someone is in there right now, your father in interrogating him and your mother is watching." Stella says. Lucy nods and continues walking.

"Do you know everyone in this place?" Brandi asks looking around.

"Not everyone mostly though." Lucy says walking backwards again. Lucy turns around and sees they are there.

"We can go see my mom and wait, come on." Lucy says to Brandi. They walked into the room and saw her mom.

"Hi mom." Lucy says. Lindsay looks and sees her daughter.

"Lucy what you doing here?"

"Uncle Flack brought me and Brandi cause of the principal she made Uncle Flack."

"Ok Lucy, your father is in there." Lindsay says pointing at the other side of the glass. Lucy saw a man sitting in the interrogation room across from her father.

"Alright Mr. Truman, you are going to tell me why you killed that 16 year old girl in her room Tuesday night."

"Detective I already told you I did not kill her I loved Lauren." He says.

"Your finger print is on the murder weapon, we found one of your hairs on her body, now tell me how would that happen?" Danny asked.

"I am sure I have held the weapon before, and I have held Lauren before like said I loved her."

"Cut the crap, it was a gun, your finger prints were the only ones on it, no ones else, so unless a ghost shot her, it was you."

"She deserved to die." He whispered. Danny smiled.

"Why did you do, what did she do to piss you off so much you killed her?"

"She cheated, I saw her meet that man in the park. They kissed. How would you feel if your girlfriend cheated on you?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, I'm married. But enough about me. That man she was kissing was her brother, he just got back from the marines." The man closed his eyes and held his head and started to cry.

"I didn't know, I swear!"

"It doesn't matter you still took a life. Franklin take him in to custody." Danny said. The cop came up to Mr. Truman and picked him up by his cuffs and walked him out. Danny got up and walked out the door. Lucy ran out to see her father.

"Dad." Lucy said when she saw him she ran up to him and hugged him. Danny looked down to see his daughter.

"Hey Luce." Brandi comes up behind Lucy. Lucy looks back to her then back at her dad.

"Dad this is my friend Brandi." That caught Brandi off guard, friend, I guess they were friends.

"Hi Brandi I'm Danny."

"Hi." Brandi said quietly. Before Danny could say anything, one of the cops ran up to Danny.

"Detective Messer, we have a problem."

"What happened?"

"Josh Kane has escaped, they put him in a room with no bars on the windows and one cop, he killed the cop, choked him." Danny looked with pure anger in his eyes Lindsay came up behind him, Lucy ran out of the room and to the elevator. Danny and Lindsay both saw.

"Lucy!" Lindsay yelled. Lindsay ran after Lucy but didn't get there till after the elevator doors closed. Lindsay turned around and walked back to Danny.

"We need to find her Dan." Lindsay said. "We cant lose her again." Danny nodded.

"Kay Linds, officer watch her don't let her leave your site tell Detective Taylor what is happening we will be back as soon as we can." Danny and Lindsay ran to the elevator.

Lucy heard what that cop just said and it scared her, so she ran, thinking if she left here she would be safe but in reality she was probably more safe with her parents. But that didn't stop her she kept running the elevator doors closed just before her mom got to her, she was alone in the elevator. When the doors opened she ran through the parking lot and out to the front. She stopped running and walked teary eyed, she was afraid to be alone Josh could be waiting around any corner. Just as she thought that she passed an ally and got grabbed and shoved rough against the brick wall. When she looked up she was amazed with who she saw.

Lindsay and Danny just made it outside they walked down the street but didn't see Lucy. Lindsay held on to Danny's hand tightly.

"Luce!" Danny yelled. "Lucy where are you?" There was no response.

"Lucy come here!" Lindsay yelled still no response. Lindsay looked at Danny. "Danny why is she not coming?"

"I don't know Linds." Danny pulled Lindsay into a hug and they walked farther down the street hoping to see her sitting in a corner somewhere and she was just not answering back.

Lucy looked up to see her principal standing above her, and Josh Kane walking out of the darkness. Lucy's head hurt she could feel the blood dripping down her back. They pushed her to the ground and put tape over her mouth so she couldn't scream. They just looked at her, but then they just looked away and she knew why she heard her mom and dad yelling for her. She wanted to scream so bad but she couldn't. "Pick her up and follow me." Her principal said. Just as he picked her up Danny and Lindsay looked down the ally way and saw. Josh pulled out his gun and trained it on Lucy's head. Danny pulled his gun out and so did Lindsay. "I would put your weapons down detectives unless you want your little girl dead." Danny and Lindsay exchanged glances a lowered there weapons.

"Put them on the ground and kick them over here." Again Danny and Lindsay did as they were told. Lindsay looked over to Lucy and saw her crying but that is not what worried her she saw her blood soaked shirt. Lindsay poked Danny.

"Look at the back of Lucy's shirt." she whispered. Danny looked and saw what Lindsay saw and it took him over the edge they hurt his little girl and now they will pay.

"What do you want she is just a kid let her go?" Danny yelled. Lucy looked up to wear her father yelled from and started crying even more, the gun to her head wasn't helping. Its been about 20 minutes, hopefully Mac and Stella relized they have been taking a long time.

"Let her go? Are you crazy I just got her back!" Josh yelled back.

"What do you have to do with any of this anyway you're a principal, and have a daughter who right now is up with her aunts and uncles." Danny says pointing to Lucy. We can take her away in a split second!" Danny says.

"You leave my daughter out of this she did nothing wrong."

"Then leave our daughter out of this!" Lindsay yelled.

"I am sorry I cant do that." Lindsay looked behind Danny and saw his cell phone in his back pocket.

"Yo Mac have you seen Danny?" Flack asks as he walks into Mac's office where he and Stella were talking about a case.

"Last time I heard he and Lindsay went to find Lucy she ran outside when she heard about Josh Kane escaping from custody. That was about an hour ago, there not back yet?" Mac asks as he becomes concerned about his co-workers and god child.

"No their not, should we go look for them?"

"Yeah I think we should."

Lindsay slowly reached behind Danny and grabbed his phone she was trying not to have it look to obvious. She dialed Flacks number.

Help. Josh Kane. Got Lucy. Ally down street.

from lab. Hurry. Their armed.

Lindsay sent the message and put the phone back in Danny's pocket, they didn't notice, good.

"Just give me my daughter please, she need to go to a hospital." Danny says. Lucy notices the tape around her mouth is loosening from her crying. She gets the tape off and yells.

"Mommy, Daddy help!" Lindsay's head whips over to wear Lucy is just in time to see Josh Kane hit her with the gun, just enough to knock her out.

"Lucy!" Lindsay yells. She goes to run to her but Danny grabs her, he cant risk her getting hurt too.

"Danny let me go, Danny she needs me she needs us, Danny!" Lindsay yells starting to cry.

"Lindsay no, I cant risk you getting hurt too, please." Lindsay grabs Danny's shirt and falls to the ground.

"Kim, shouldn't we go while their distracted?" Josh asks.

"Yeah, tape her mouth back up." Josh taped her mouth shut and picked her up. Danny saw what was going on and stood back up.

"Don't touch her!" Danny yelled.

Flack, Mac and Stella were about to leave when Flacks phone went off.

"Hold up guys I just got a text from Messer." Don says.

"What does it say?" Stella asks. Flack reads it in his head. And his smile disapears.

"Flack what does it?" Stella asked again.

"It says, help. Josh kane. Got Lucy. Ally down the street from lab. hurry. Their armed. Mac we got to go now. They need help." Mac, Stella and Flack ran they took the stairs instead so it was quicker.

"Ms. Pembelton how are you even involved in all this?" Danny asks, hoping to distract her to give Mac more time to come looking for them.

"I am involved because I want my daughter back."

"You have a daughter, she is at the lab! Give me our little girl, give us Lucy please!" Danny was about to break down into tears but he had to stay strong for Lucy and Lindsay.

"Yes I know I love Brandi, but my other daughter was kidnapped from my house in Montana, 8 years ago and I know this little girl is her I can see it her eyes." Kim says as she walks over to Lucy and takes her from Josh and holds her. "When I first saw her on the news after the Shane Casey incident on the light house, I knew it was her. Don't take her please."

"Kim she is not your daughter she is mine and Lindsay's now put her down and let her go." Danny says as he bends back down to Lindsay.

"NO! She is MY daughter not yours." Kim yells.

Danny, Flack and Stella ran down the street till Mac put his arm out to stop them from running.

"Do you here that?" Mac whispers. They stop moving and listen, they can here crying and Danny talking. "Flack, you and Stella block off there way from behind them, I'm gonna go near Danny and Lindsay. Be careful, Lindsay says there armed. Go." Stella and Flack ran to the back while Mac went next to Danny but where they couldn't see him. He had to find a way to get Danny to look at him without tipping off the person with the gun. Mac started to wave his hands hoping Danny would catch a glimpse of it and he did. Danny looked right at him. Stella and Flack were going to go after Josh Kane. Don snuck up behind him and shoved a bag over his head without making a sound. He pulled him to the ground, Stella cuffed him to a pole and taped his mouth shut.

"Don't ever come after Lucy again got it or that bag wont leave your head. Stella whispers. Stella text Mac: we got him. Cuffed 2 pole. All clear. Ready when u r.

Mac got the text message and sent one back: ill go 1 u follow after. With that Mac waited about 30 seconds then jumped out from where he was standing. Stella and Flack not far behind. "NYPD, put the girl down!" Mac yelled. Mac threw a gun to Danny and he caught it aiming it right at her head. Lucy was starting to wake up again. As she felt her self come more and more to, she saw she was in her principals arms. Lucy had to find away to get out of this, she couldn't see Josh anywhere and she heard Mac yell that was her chance while she was distracted she kicked her in the leg as hard as she could and was dropped. She looked over and saw her mom.

"Lucy, hurry run, come on." She heard her mother yell Lucy stood up and started to run but was grabbed and she fell to the ground. Kim pulled her back to her. Lindsay saw and stood up and ran to her. Danny noticed her run.

"Lindsay no don't, Lindsay!" But it didn't stop her she kept running, she got over to her daughter and picked her up before she was in the monsters arms. All of a sudden Lindsay felt a pain in her knee and she was kicked to the ground, she was still holding Lucy, but now the gun was trained on her.

"Put the gun down." Mac yelled again.

"NO she tried taking my daughter from me now she must die!" Ms. Pembelton yelled.

'Die no, no one is going to kill his Lindsay and there daughter.' Danny thought he saw how Lindsay tensed up and Lucy held tighter to her mother, when they heard the click of the gun. That's when Danny saw, Stella was coming up behind her with a pipe. 'Of all things a pipe, typical Stella.' Danny thought. She hit her hard enough to knock her out not kill her. the gun fell from her hand as she fell. Danny dropped the gun and ran to Lindsay and Lucy he picked up Lucy from Lindsay then, pulled Lindsay into a hug. "Lindsay why would you do that to me, I thought I was going to lose both of ya, don't ever do it again please, I cant bare the thought." Danny said to Lindsay, he wasn't even trying to hold back the tears but they were happy tears. Lucy was holding her father as if, if she let go she would be taken again. They walked away as Mac, Stella and Flack picked up Kim and Josh and took them back to the lab.

Mac, Stella and Don walked in with the two kidnappers in cuffs. Stella for a second and the other two looked at her confused.

"Stella what's wrong?" Mac asks.

"Mac her daughter is here." Stella say pointing at Kim. Mac nodded and realized she was right but before they could do anything Brandi turned the corner with one of the officers, she saw her mom and ran up to her.

"Mom, why are you going to jail?' Brandi said as tears became to show in her eyes. Kim looked right at her daughter.

"Mommy did nothing wrong I wont be gone long okay." She said. Don laughed. "What's so funny?" Kim asked. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Lady you did everything wrong you kidnapped a little girl, and you threatened to kill a NYPD detective." Don said. Brandi looked up to her mother not with sad eyes but with angry ones, then she turned to Mac.

"Who did my mom try to kidnap and kill?" Brandi asked.

"She tried to kidnap Lucy and kill her mother." Mac said. Brandi looked at her mother and kicked her in the shin and walked away.

Danny and Lindsay took Lucy to the hospital, she passed out on the way there, they have been sitting in the waiting room for 20 minutes until the doctor came out with news on Lucy. Another 10 minutes passed and the doctor finally came out.

"Family of Lucy Messer." He asked, Danny and Lindsay stood up and walked over to him.

"Were her parents." Lindsay said. The doctor nodded and looked at his sheet.

"Your daughter not been caused to much major damage. We stitched up the cut on her head and put a band aid on the bump on her head." Danny and Lindsay sighed with relief.

"When can she come home?" Danny asked.

"Now she is getting changed back into her clothes. She is in room 12 its to the right." Danny and Lindsay nodded and walked to the room when they got in there Lucy was sitting on her bed waiting, Danny opened the door and Lucy ran to her parents.

"Mom Dad, I missed you." Lucy yelled.

"We missed you too Lucy, come on its time to go home." Lindsay said. Lucy nodded and they left.

_ two weeks later_

Lucy has been in school for awhile now and has had no problems the black hair die came out and all the bruises were gone. Lucy and Brandi had become good friends and spend a lot of time together. Josh and Brandi's mom were sent to jail for life. Brandi was hurt but she put it behind her and moved on she lives with her sister and father. Everything was back to normal. :)


End file.
